


Fun

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Hunter and Prey scenario, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Myrtle has a mild panic thinking about being killed, POV Third Person, Sexual Tension, Stockholm Syndrome, dub con kissing, if I missed a thing let me know, implied foreplay, inner conflict, myrtle has a mild panic thinking about rape, there is a passage of time in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: In which Zsasz did not actually kill Myrtle but took her home to play.





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This played off the have fun Victor/I like your dress scene, obviously strays from canon... though I like to think this happened, because I loved Myrtle. Went with a mature rating because it does have adult themes. Though I probably could have gone teen, I err on the side of caution.

“Where am I?” Myrtle woke up slowly her head still hurting from the smack to the head Eddie had given her. The room was dark  and she was bound but not gagged. Which told her that her captor was confident that no one would hear her scream for help. She chose not to scream based on that theory, though the instinct to cry out was strong. The door opened and a shaft of light fell on her causing her to shut her eyes from the sudden brightness.

       “Oh, good you're up.” It was the bald guy that was with that Mr Penguin. 

      Myrtle remembered the gun, but… “You killed me.”  

       The man just looked at her. “No.I didn’t kill you, sweetness.”

      “But Mr Penguin said ‘Have fun, Victor’,” She blinked at him.

      “Then I pointed my gun at you, told you I loved your dress, and you passed out.” 

      Victor unbound her feet and hands, after telling her he would change her status from alive to dead in a heartbeat, if she pulled any funny business. Myrtle was no fool, “What am I doing here?” Fear evident in her voice, he didn't answer her right away, terrifying scenarios playing through her mind. 

      Myrtle watched as he checked her wrists and ankles for any abrasions from the ropes. “I tied you up for your own safety, didn’t want you beating on the walls or anything pointless like that.” Or try to attack whoever entered the room, she mused. 

     “Why aren't I dead?” Victor frowned at her for a moment.

     “Do you want to be dead?

     “No.” Myrtle shook her head quickly, she was not ready to die.

     “Boss said to have fun, killing is fun, but I find other things fun.”

     Myrtle felt panic rising, breathing getting difficult. “Please not that.”

     Victor chuckled softly, “I’m not going to do that, sweetness. I prefer a willing participant.” He gave her a slow appraising look, that sent a shiver through her body, not sure she liked the smirk on his face. He leaned in close, “You are cute, though. If you get to feeling  frisky I will enthusiastically oblige, Myrtle.” His purring her name close to her ear sent another chill through her body, feeling her cheeks heat up against her will.

       Determined not to be scared or other things she put on a brave face, “Then why am I here?” Crossing her arms, trying for stern, and almost nailing it. 

        Victor took his pointer finger and booped her nose gently, “To have fun.”

 

* * *

 

         “I’m going to find you, Myrtle.” His voice echoing throughout the underground maze. 

         Myrtle tried to slow her breathing, heart pounding in her chest, “Almost…” the word barely a whisper. Days, weeks, has it been more than a month. She'd lost track of time. “Almost…”

         “Almost what, sweetness?” His voice behind her, she let out a shriek. “Found you.” She smacked his chest hard as he grabbed her, causing him to grunt in pain. “Good strength to that smack, Myrtle.”

         She put her hand to her chest trying to calm her breathing, “You do that everytime, Victor.” 

       “I win again. What am I choosing as my prize… hmm…”

       “Another vest?” Victor shook his head, she'd already made him several of those. He watched her breathing slowing, as she leaned against the wall. “More socks?” She asked hopefully, she was worried he was angling for the very thing she had been avoiding. Myrtle realized he wasn’t going to be deflected from his goal.

        Victor moved in closer, invading her space, pressing up against her. “What should my prize be, Myrtle?” His eyes boring into hers. She was too tired for this struggle anymore, closing her eyes she leaned into him, her lips met his…

 

* * *

 

         He hadn't actually expected her to make that move. Her trembling against him as he pressed up against her, returning the kiss. Victor found her fear intoxicating, letting him chase her through the maze, knowing he will always catch her. Victor looked forward to their games, not just this one. The board games that no one will play with him, video games. She may not be as clever as the man she stole from the Boss, but she is smart.

         He bit her lip gently, deepening the kiss when he got the desired reaction. “Do you want to move this back to your bed?” Breaking the kiss, hands gripping his jacket, she looked slightly dazed.

         His words registering in her brain, “No.” It came out as a squeak, that little bit of fear as he ground into her. “Please stop, Victor.” Voice shaky, that fear that he will ignore her. But she invited it didn't she…

        Sighing as he pulled away, “I was angling for muffins. Kissing was much nicer.” Zsasz ran a finger over the scar that Riddles made possible by smacking her with a book. Myrtle trembled at his gentle touch, “I could dress up like Riddles if you want.”

         “God, no.” She still had mixed feelings about Edward now, he hurt her not just physically but emotionally as well with his rejection. Was she hurting Victor with her rejections of his affections, he has been a gentleman despite the weird games of cat and mouse. Her brain screamed no… no don't go down that road, it's that syndrome, Stockholm? 

          “Over him, are you?” Victor smirked.

          “Maybe, I don't know.” The long captivity with only seeing Victor, trying to remember what sunlight looked like again. Victor took her hand, to lead her back to her ‘apartment’.

 

* * *

 

 

           “These are delicious,” Victor sat at the table watching her wash the muffin pans. Myrtle turned and gave him a half-hearted smile. “I've been thinking…” 

          She almost dropped the muffin pan in her hand. “About?” Her voice went up in pitch. He's going to kill me, oh dear, think Myrtle. Eyes darting about, all the knives are locked up… the skillet looks heavy enough… but what do you do after you knock him out, dummy, oh crap. I never found the way out, the thought echoing in her brain. Arms slipped around her her waist startling her.

        “So jumpy. I was thinking it was time to let you go.”

        “Please don't kill me.” Tears welling up in her eyes.

        “I'm not going to kill you, Myrtle.” Nipping gently at her neck, “I'm going to let you go.” He turned her around slowly, hand going to her face, wiping her tears away. “I like you too much.” Leaning into her claiming her lips, less aggressive as earlier, her hands clutching at the counter behind her to refrain from grabbing him. 

      Trapped between him and the sink, caving and kissing him back. His hand sliding behind her neck, deepening the kiss, those little whimpers escaping her throat, she could feel him as he pressed against her. Feeling weak in the knees, letting go of the sink and grabbing onto Victor's shirt.

       Breaking the kiss so they could breathe, “Do you want me to stop, sweetness?” 

       “I… I don't know.” He was so nice to her, but she was a prisoner wasn't she… but he's letting her go… but what about… 

       “You don't know?”

       “I'm confused.” She's learned enough about Zsasz to know he appreciates honesty. “I thought…” letting go of his shirt, “Well… I thought Mr Penguin wanted you to kill me.” 

        “He said to have fun. Are you not having fun with me, Myrtle?”

        “Some of the time yes…” The board games were fun and movie nights are nice… stop it girl. He's your jailer.

        “You don't like hide and seek night.” She had started wringing her hands.

        “Well… it's rather nerve wracking.” In the beginning it was downright terrifying. 

        “Just making sure you get exercise, Myrtle.” 

        “It felt like something else, Victor.” It felt like she was being hunted. An amused look on his face, he knew damn well what it felt like to her, smug bastard. Oh dear, thankfully she didn't say it out loud. “You're hunting me and it is…”

        “Exciting?” That grin making her mad.

        “No.” She smacked his chest, “It's horrible, downright scary.”

        “I'll buy a treadmill for our apartment.” He tilted his head thoughtfully, “Is that the only complaint?”

         “Maybe… wait  _ our  _ apartment?” Eyes wide as she registered his words.

         “Well I can't keep my girlfriend trapped underground forever.”

         “Girlfr- What?” He's letting her go because he wants to date her?

         “I'm letting you go from here, but you are right, the Boss probably expected me to kill you. But I feel that he should have been more specific. But hey, loophole.”

          “Loophole? Victor, I need to sit down.” Brain trying to decipher what he just told her, as she moved past him to sit at the table. “You are letting me go, but I have to live with you because… Penguin expected you to kill me, so I have to be your girlfriend and he won't have you kill me?”

         “Smart right?” Thinking it over it is clever of him, but it poses the problem of her still being his prisoner. Victor grabbed another muffin observing her as he ate it slowly. “You'll have your own room, I don't expect you to put out, Myrtle. Though as I said before I will happily reciprocate if you wish to play.” She looked at him, why did it sometimes feel he could read her mind. “I like you, sweetness. I know you like me, even if you don't want to admit it.” 

         “I do like you, it just feels like you are having me choose between prisons.”

         “You will have freedom to come and go as you please, once I know the Boss won't just kill you himself.” He saw her eyes go wide, maybe not voicing that out loud would have been smarter. “It'll be fine.” 

         “I need to go lay down.” She stood up abruptly, practically knocking over her chair. Myrtle suddenly had a headache.

         “Want some company?” Myrtle practically ran to her room, slamming the door. “Guess that's a no.”

 

* * *

 

 

           A knock on the door as it opens, Zsasz pushed the door inwards waiting outside the room, “You dressed sweetness?” She was on the bed crying again, he wasn't sure if it was happy tears or sad tears. He sat down on the bed taking time to remove his boots. His jacket off to the side, guns secured in a different room as had become his routine, not wanting her scared of being shot, or her deciding to do something… stupid.

           Myrtle barely acknowledged him entering the room. Tensing up when she felt the bed shift, the sound of his boots falling on the floor. The bed shifting more as he stretched out beside her. 

           “You didn't come to dinner.”

           “Wasn't hungry.”

           “I thought you'd be happy.” A hand caressing her hair, “Getting your life back. Freedom.”

           “But it isn't really my life I am getting back is it. Certainly not freedom if I am forced to live under your thumb.”

           “You were obsessed with a man who didn't want anything to do with you, Myrtle. He could have killed you on the spot.”

          “But he didn't. He could have loved me if he gave it time.”

          “We both know that isn't true.” He kept caressing her hair listening to her sobs. “My apartment has a lovely view of the city skyline, looks nice when the sun is setting.” Sniffling, Myrtle turned over snuggling into Victor, due to limited space on the bed she tells herself. He started running his fingers through her hair. 

          “I'd have my own room?” 

          “Yes,” she glanced up from her spot on his chest. He is nice to me, likes when I make him things… that part of her brain that kept screaming no struggling to be heard, losing the battle as she slowly thought about how good Victor treats her. It's nice to actually be wanted, liked.

          Scooting up closer to his face, lips brushing lips. “And I won't be a prisoner?”

           “Of course, not.” Buttons being undone.

           “You'll keep me safe from Penguin?”

           “I won't let anyone hurt my Myrtle.” Hands exploring, soft needy moans. “Do you like me, sweetness?”

            “ Yes.” Fingers delving, bringing her close to the edge.

            “Do you want me to stop?” Whimpers, when fingers  slow their rhythm.

            “ _ No _ ,” A slight whine in her tone. Clinging to him desperately, needing that release.

            “Are you mine, Myrtle?” That crooked grin knowing the answer already.

            “Yes,” Acceptance silencing that voice of reason in her mind, tensing up as she clings to the edge, before leaping…

 

* * *

 

 

           “Good news, sweetness,” Victor called out cheerfully, the smell of muffins hitting his nostrils, following the scent trail to the kitchen. "The Boss is worried about other things, so you are safe..." Myrtle was bent over pulling out a batch of pumpkin muffins, Zsasz paused in his tracks to take in her newest outfit. It reminded him of her Riddlerette dress, the way the skirt flared out, but this one was black with little red tally-marks all over it. Layers of blood red crinoline under her skirt. Black fishnet stockings, her hair and shoes had little bows with little handguns on them. 

        Myrtle turned as she stood up, she smiled brightly as she put the muffins on the rack to cool. Noticing Zsasz staring at the dress, she did a little twirl, “Do you like it?” Biting her lip, worried he'd react like Eddie did.

        Victor closed the distance, pulling her into him, “Love it.” Picking her up and twirling her around causing her to squeal and giggle. Before letting her down gently to kiss her, “Are you going to call yourself Zsaszette?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this is not how you get the girl, don't be like Zsasz, kids.


End file.
